


Sherlollipops - One O'Clock In The Morning Logic

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [158]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sweet-sweet-escape asked: I love what you did with 18.. Could I go for no.1? Things you said at 1am? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - One O'Clock In The Morning Logic

“Go back to sleep, Molly. I didn’t mean to wake you.”   
  
“Well, I’m awake now, so tell me what’s bothering you.”   
  
“What makes you think anything’s bothering me?”   
  
She rolled onto her side, draped her arm across his midsection and cuddled her head on his chest. “You said having me here helps you sleep better; I’m here, but you’re not sleeping better, ergo something’s bothering you. S’just logic.”   
  
“One o’clock in the morning logic,” he scoffed, but lightly, curling his arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.   
  
“So just tell me what’s bothering you, I’ll make it all better, and we can both get to sleep,” Molly said through a yawn. She smiled sleepily up at Sherlock, tilting her head so she could see his shadowy face in the moonlight.   
  
“Fine,” he said with a dramatic sigh. “If you must know it’s this. Us. Sleeping in the same bed.”   
  
“Oh.” Molly certainly sounded wide-awake now. Also, she sounded….what was it? Disappointed? Angry? No, hurt - she sounded hurt. “OK, then, that’s…it’s fine, Sherlock. I’ll just go sleep on the sofa, then maybe I’ll, um, maybe it’ll be better if I stay with John and Mary until this whole faux-riarty thing’s been taken care of.”   
  
“What? No!” Sherlock exclaimed, tightening his hold on her when she made as if to sit up. “That’s not what I meant!”   
  
“Then what did you mean?” she asked, but at least she wasn’t fighting against his hold.    
  
He pulled in a deep breath, then let it out in a drawn-out whoosh of breath. “I meant…it’s too comfortable. Us, sleeping together like this. I like it too much, I don’t want it to end. Ever. And,” he added, “I’d like it to be more than just the sleeping.”   
  
“You mean to say…sex?” Molly asked, sounding both uncertain and hopeful at the same time.   
  
“Yes,” Sherlock replied, relieved that she got it right away. “I mean to say sex.”   
  
This time when she squirmed in his hold he loosened his grip, which turned out to be a very good idea indeed as he suddenly found himself with a lapful of Molly Hooper wearing nothing but a pair of knickers and an oversized t-shirt - the latter of which, much to his delight, she quickly shed. “Sherlock,” she said with a grin as she leaned down to brush her lips against his, “can I just suggest that next time you want to make a drastic change in the status quo, you don’t bury the lead?”   
  
“Mmmmm,” he replied, or something like that, too busy kissing her for coherence.    
  
Perhaps one o’clock in the morning logic wasn’t so bad after all.

 


End file.
